


hippo with rose and dramatic pose

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Yuletide (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: A YULETIDE TREAT FOR ALL AND SUNDRY, Art, Gen, blame #yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: A hippo dances.





	hippo with rose and dramatic pose

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sXXosXR.jpg)


End file.
